A New Star
by Porkmissile
Summary: This is a story told from the eyes of an new adventurer, not the dragonborn. He is just your normal guy who got his life turned upside down. This story follows this new adventurer on his own journey thought Skyrim.


Authors notes,

This is a skyrim story about someone other than the Dragonborn. This story tells about the adventures of a new traveler.

This is my first fanfic so don't expect perfection. Enjoy.

**Chapter Start**

The people of Helgen were used to the executions. Every morning a new wagon of prisoners would come in to town. Most if the time the prisoners were just no name murders. Their screams and begging for mercy were something that the people just had to get used to. Just like every other day the prisoners got off the cart and got in line for the chopping block. One by one the soldiers call names and their head rolled. One of the next names was Ulfric Stormcloak. When this name was called it felt like the city stopped and everyone watched. Ulfric Stormcloak was no nobody, he was the man that killed the high king. He was somewhat if a celebrity in Skyrim. Some people thought that for what he had done he was a true nord. Others thought that he deserved to die.

When his name was called he walked up to the block just like everyone else. Just as he did a roar cried out in the distance. No one paid any mind to it, they were all focused intently on Ulfric's execution. As Ulfric was pushed down to his knees as the roar rang out again. This time it was closer, mutterings of what the roar could have been started to go around. The executioner lifted his ax and right before he dropped the ax the roar rang out for a third time. This time it was close. Everyone looked up, all I see is a big black creature fly over the city and land on the imperial guard station. The creature had roared and just like that the sky turned fire red.

I hear a voice scream out "DRAGON". People ran in every direction. Calling the world around me a living hell would have been an understatement. All I know is that I needed to get out of the city, fast. I look around to try and find the best place to run. I see Ulfric run out of the front gate with people right behind him. Out of the chaos I hear a man scream follow me. He was not talking to me but he seemed to know what to do, so I followed him and the man he was screaming to. We ran in to the armory and grabbed all the weapons we could. The soldier had led us to a cave system under Helgen that he said would take us outside the Helgen wall. We all lit torches and continued down the damp cave. The to men did not seem to mind that a fallowed them.

The two men I was with seemed nice. One of the men was a soldier name was Hadvar. He was a somewhat short and stocky nord man. The other was a tall skinny wood elf. Hadvar said it was a good thing that I fallowed him. I think he liked the fact that he save one more person from the hell that was behind us. Hadvar talked a lot and me and the elf listened. From what I could tell Hadvar was talkative and very outgoing. The wood elf was quiet and to himself. Given his quiet personality and the fact that I just met him made me feel felt that he could stop and stab us at any moment.. I never let my guard down around him.

Hadvar had fully expanded weir we were going. He said he had family in Riverwood and he would take us there. He said "they would be happy to help us out." We just went along with the plan sense we had no better idea as for what to do. By this time we were at the caves exist. As we stepped out of the cave and our eyes adjusted to the light we could see the small town of Riverwood. Hadvar full of joy ran right for the city's front gate. We did our best to keep up with him. We got to town in no time at all. Hadvar had taken us to his family's home not far in to town.

Hadvar's family was more than kind to me and the wood elf. As we sat around the table Hadvar told his family what had happened. Hadvar's dad seamed to understand the situation perfectly. He stood up and said " come with me to my forge and I will teach you all that I can." He took me and the wood elf to his forge and started to teach us the basics of the forge. " I figure that people like you need a strong set of armor and a good weapon to get you started in this world."

"People like us", " get you started in this world". Hadvar's dad said those words and they hit me like a war hammer to the head. I can't go back to Helgen. The city would be decimated. There is no Helgen to return to. My life there is over, this is the start of my now life. I'm all alone in the world. As all of those thought ran though my head Hadvar's dad hands me and the elf each a set of iron armor and an iron sword. "These should do you nicely" he said. He said there was not much more he could show us. At this time the sun was setting he said he would offer us a bed in his house but there was no room in is one room house. Instead he put us up in the inn for the night. I could not understand the reason for all of the kindness his family was giving us, but I excepted it anyway.

I spent the night lying awake in my the bed. I could only think about the fact that my life, old life was over. I could not even imagine my life as an adventurer. The thought never had even crossed my mind. But at this point I had to except it.

The morning came as light had streamed into the room it had woken me up. As I stumbled into the main room of the inn I noticed that the wood elf was already siting at the main table. I did not like referring to him as wood elf. But when I would ask him his name he would say to me he left his name with his old life in another place. I guested that it had somethig to do with why he was a prisoner. I sat down next to him and started to eat. Not long after Hadvar and his dad walked in and sat across from us.

They told us that we should go to Whiterun to the north. I had been to Whiterun several time so I know it was a large trading city with lots of adventurers coming and going. 'It would be to perfect place to start your lives" Hadvar said. I told the men that sat across form me that I appreciate the kindness and all but I would like to go back to Helgen. The two men looked at each other and told me there was no Helgen to go back to. I had thought that could be the case but did not want to believe it. The wood elf said he would travel with me to whiterun. I had excepted the offer, not because I did not know the way to Whiterun but because I wished not to travel alone. Traveling alone is something that I really did not want.

After we had finished eating we the two men that had showed us hospitality had walked with us to the end of town and we said our goodbyes. The sun was still high in the sky but the wood elf almost seemed to run in the defection of Whiterun. I was the one that really knew how to get their but wood elf took the lead anyway. When I asked why he was in a rush he said he wished to get their before night fall. He did not want to be attack by bandits in the night.

After about the first half days of travels it seemed like with every step the iron armor get heaver. The wood elf seemed to take note of this and asked if I wanted to stop for lunch. The way that he said it made it seem like he was worrying about me. But the next line he said otherwise.

"I would prefer you not slow me down."

And with that any sense of caring had left his voice.

**Chapter End**

I appreciate you taking the time to read my story. I plan to upload the next pat soon. If you want review it, please.


End file.
